roadtodragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Normal Quests
|-|South Luonne= *'Hylia Plains/Prairie of Beginnings' **Prairie of Beginnings **Jade Breeze Battle **Beginning of the Trials *'Yarp' **A Call For Help **To the Village **Fierce Beasts **Forest Guardian **Village on Fire *'Ulnas Peaks' **Spiked Cliff of Fire **Crimson Fangs **Raging Dragon Roar *'Arnia' **The Swordswoman **Foreign Dragon **Weathered Land **To the Port **Wasteland Lord *'Port Siesta' **Dawn By the Sea **Sea Breeze Beach **Offseason Port **Deadly Fish **Sea Monster *'Almafi Coast' **Blue-White Coastline **White Sand Fangs **Roar of the Blue Wall *'East Galda Desert' **Sea of White-hot Sand **Burning Fangs **Roar of Thunder |-|North Luonne= *'West Galda Desert' **The Ocean Depths **Black Menacing Fangs **Roar of Darkness *'Garda' **Desert Trouble **A Solo Knight **Teamwork **Inferno Dragon **Desert Dawn *'Lake Ladia' **Lake of Silence **Blue Guardian **Deserted Temple **Shrine of Water **To the Tunnels *'Gzak Tunnels' **Tunnels **Ancient Dragon **A Strong Will **Dark Invitation **To the Light **Light After Dark *'Mt. Elca-Toa' **Tunnels End **Blazing Volcano **Clan of Dragons **Fulfilled Will **Fire Dragon Lord *'Eikia Volcano' **Entrance Across Worlds **Rocky Wolf Pack **Yellow-Red Guardian **Road to Dragons *'Port Leonid' **Ports Legend **Sea Breeze Town **Ship Menacer **To a New Land (Farming spot for Gold Spirits and occasionally Mega Fusion Spirits) **To the Horizon |-|Royal Gezar= *'Phlonbyle Plains' ** Gate to a New Continent **Evening Garden **Secret Land **Pure White Hammer (Joseph, Fiona, Robin, Loretta can drop) *'Elbath Mountains' **Walls of Red Mountain **Red Hot Hammer **Shrine of the Fire Snake **The one born of Flames *'Nanatuk Snowfields' **Frozen Wastes **Beast of Ice **Ice-Flow Serpent King **Invitation to Beyond *'Eldoir' **Blue Apples **The Village Girl **Forest Escape **A Girl Wish **Into Darkness *'Fort Vastark' **Abandoned Fort **Fort at Night **To the Lab **Dark Shadows **The Horror *'North Sylvan Cliff' **Cliff of Sunshine **Raging Sky Flicker **Serpentine Emperor **King with Wings of Light |-|Imperial Gezar= *'South Sylvan Cliff' **Quiet Darkness **Night Shredding Roar **Shadow-eating Wyrm **Apostle from the Abyss *'Lakankag Crater' **Burning Path **Between Glaciers **Dance of Fire and Ice **Night in Hell **Altar to Dragons *'Border Zone' **Bahamutton!E **Bahamutton!M **Bahamutton!H **Mid-Hunt Report **The End? **Hunter/Hunted **Attack/Response *'Lost Village' **Lost Village **In the Forest **A Girls Tale **Dark Abyss **Nightmare Begins *'Death Forest' **Through the Dark **Of Nightmares **Path of Despair **Light of Hope **Glimmer of Hope **Escape *'Ruins of D' **Pit of Despair **Crimson Path **True Nightmare **True Will **Two Girls Tale **The Dream Ends (Unique Unit, Eris can be obtained) *'Mythical Lamlia' **Rekindled Fabled Flame **Reconnect Spirits **Light Creation **Dark Expansion **Seat of Emptiness |-|Forbidden Gezar= *'Fire Mount Gatsal' **Fifteen Warnings **Burning Continent **Fire Dragon Guard **Raging Crimson Lotus **Ruler of South Skies *'Blue World Talias' **Signpost of Death **Frozen-Solid Frontline **Cold Facts of Sleep **Ocean of Dancing Devil **Ruler of East Skies *'Sacred Mount Zaltuni' **Battle Song of Insanity **Eternally White World **The Fabled Dragon **Fabled Land of Snow **Ruler of West Skies *'King Velms Grave' **Demon From Beyond **Coliseum of Darkness **Vacant Darkness **Bluish-purple Nightmare **Tyrant of North Skies *'Eureka Horizon' **Blazing Dragon God **Flowing Dragon God **White Night Dragon God **Dragon God of Darkness **Dragon God of Emptiness **Founder of All Things (Type Zero, Zetterman, Mayu, Velvet can drop) *'Gates of Doom' **Gatekeeper **Fragment of Evil **Imperial Dragon **Path of Doom *'First Prison' **Soul Residue **Dark Devourer **The Imprisoned *'Observer Cave' **Fire Observer **Light Observer **Water Observer **Dark Observer :Observer Cave gives a lot of awakening points when played with corresponding element. :There are 2 gold plobos in the stage, a total of 3 Fusion Spirits can be obtained. |-|Forbidden Zone= *'Spreading Darkness' **Holy Dragon **Marker of Time :Marker of Time can give a lot of exp spirits, such as Fusion Spirits, Evil Spirits, and Super Evil Spirit (Boss). :There are 5 gold plobos in the stage.